


There is no scent as sweet as you.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, HSAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara loves the candle shop on the corner of her local high street - both for the smells and the girl who works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no scent as sweet as you.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents... March? March!
> 
> Our third month, huh?
> 
> Well, I still need prompts (if you haven't gathered) and would appreciate it if you dropped some into my inbox:
> 
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Barbara loved the small candle shop that resided on the corner of her town’s high street. It was dainty and cute. She visited it every day after school and though she didn’t always buy anything, it was always nice to browse and to smell all of the new scents that the store had brought out that day. It always changed too because they were all handmade and sometimes the owner would simply get bored and create a new scent. Barbara loved the owner and she especially loved the owner’s daughter.

 

 

Arryn Zech was beautiful, in Barbara’s opinion. She was tall, though shorter than Barbara, and her dark brown hair was cropped at her shoulders. Her figure was petite and her hands were dainty but Arryn made up for it with her style. She dressed in dark colours, bold and intimidating and Barbara had never seen her wear anything but black lipstick. Arryn wore chokers and chains and platform shoes that were sometimes higher than the heels Barbara wore on formal occasions. She loved to dress in long, draping cardigans and tight form fitting jeans. She wore hats of every style.  Arryn loved skateboards, extreme sports and movies with way too much gore in them. She hung out at the local parks with people that smoked (though she never smoked herself) and were littered in colourful tattoos. Everything about Arryn was perfect.

 

 

Barbara was the complete opposite of her. She wore her hair long and blonde. Her make-up was never dark, only light and pretty. Barbara’s clothes ranged from cute dresses to laid back jeans and overflowing t-shirts. Barbara was tall and while slim, she had muscles from high school sport. Barbara loved trucker hats and cheap, cheerful bracelets that she could make at home. She loved basketball, video games and chick flicks. Barbara loved to hang out at the mall with girls who shopped and wore their hair in curls and their fingers dipped in pink. Barbara didn’t think of herself as perfect, far from it actually, and she often found herself envying the way Arryn seemed to sway through life while she stumbled and tripped.

 

 

So Barbara liked to admire Arryn from afar, through the candles and weird trinkets Arryn’s mother liked to decorate the store with. She could see Arryn standing at the cashier, pink tongue poked between black lips as she rung up a customer’s order. Barbara sighed lovingly and shook her head at her own pining. She looked down at the table before her and picked up one of the candles. Barbara brought it right up against her nose and sniffed. To Barbara it smelt like rose, Arryn’s favourite scent, and she briefly wondered if Arryn had helped make it in the apartment upstairs. Maybe her mother had scolded her for trying to colour it in black and maybe she’d messed up the first batch and had to start again. Barbara smiled to herself at those thoughts – she’d probably never know the truth and yet she still slid the candle into the small net bag she’d taken from the store entrance.

 

 

“You know, you’re not very good at hiding.” Arryn said suddenly from beside her. The dark haired girl smirked as she leant against the table Barbara’s candle had come from. Barbara smiled back at her, bashfully tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

“I wasn’t trying to hide.” Barbara declared. Arryn rolled her eyes,

“Oh, let’s think of a better word for it then.” Arryn hummed as she used her free hand to tap at her chin. When she’d had an idea, Arryn held the finger high up in the air, “I know – spying.”

“I wasn’t spying!” Barbara protested. Arryn didn’t seem to believe her.

“Uh-huh, sure you weren’t.” Arryn giggled. She peered into Barbara’s basket and smiled when she saw the rose scented candle, “Nice pick.” Arryn said. Barbara blushed.

 

 

“It’s not for you.” Barbara felt the need to say as Arryn often tried to take the candles Barbara had bought for herself. The blonde argued that she could have any candles in the store but Arryn always countered that they were much better when Barbara had bought them for her.

“Aw, I thought you’d got me a gift.” Arryn pouted and Barbara shrugged.

“Nope. Maybe when your shift ends I’ll treat you to dinner.” Barbara suggested and Arryn’s eyes lit up in excitement – she loved free food.

“It ends now.” Arryn declared and she tugged off the apron her mother had forced her to wear.

“You can’t just leave.” Barbara lamented, Arryn was awfully silly at times.

“I can,” Arryn said, “Hey mom – I’m heading out with the bae.” Arryn yelled across the store in front of all of the other customers.

“All right, honey – just leave your apron at the door.” Arryn’s mother replied as she returned from the stock room.

 

“Arryn,” Barbara huffed, “I can’t believe you.”

“I know, I’m awesome.” Arryn said conceitedly. Barbara rolled her eyes.

“I still have to pay for this, dumbass.” Barbara added to deflate Arryn’s ego.

“Oh,” Arryn said, “Hey mama! Barbara is taking one of the rose candles that I made so well.” Arryn said cockily. Of course, Barbara had been right and Arryn had helped to make it.

“Okay.” Arryn’s mother yelled back and Barbara glared at her girlfriend as she linked their arms and took them through the store and to its entrance. Barbara put down the small net bag she’d taken in the place she’d got it from and slipped the rose candle inside her own bag.

“So, where are we going?” Arryn asked casually as they stepped out into the busy street.

 

 

“McDonalds.” Barbara said abruptly, “that’s all you deserve.” She grumbled.

“Oh c’mon, you love me.” Arryn whined as Barbara led them to the fast food restaurant.

“I do but I also love chicken nuggets and so yes, we’re still going to McDonalds.” Barbara said firmly and Arryn laughed at her stubbornness.

“All right, all right – I guess I’ll settle for a big mac.” Arryn relented.

“You’ll settle for a happy meal at this rate.” Barbara teased and Arryn pouted, thoroughly convinced her girlfriend was going to make her snack upon the miniature portion.

“Don’t pout, I’m kidding.” Barbara sighed. Arryn beamed as they stepped into the restaurant, snagging Barbara before she could join the agonisingly long queue.

 

 

Barbara was about to protest, to tell her girlfriend to get the fuck off of her because if they didn’t join the queue immediately they were going to wait for ages when Arryn kissed her. Their lips met boldly in a room full of people who either didn’t care or were disgusted by them. Barbara revelled in Arryn’s courage and kissed her back, clinging to the cardigan that hung way past either of their knees. Barbara could feel the unforgiving stares of stranger’s upon her back and she could smell awful, cheap food but it didn’t matter because she was with that one girl from the candle shop. Arryn was perfection and even if Barbara wasn’t at least she got to kiss it.


End file.
